NDR Televizija
NDR Televizija is Dekanian private television network owned by Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, series, sports, movies, documentaries and children's programmings. History NDR Televizija '''was launched on 11th June 1976. Launch of the broadcast for news, entertainment, documentaries, series, sports and movies. On 7th October 1983, '''NDR Televizija '''was rebranded and the first CGI graphic was introduced. On 1st March 1985, '''NDR Televizija '''is renamed '''NDR 5. the logo looks like Canale 5 in Italy. On 20th June 1989, NDR 5 is renamed TV5. but logo continued to use the number 5 until 1996. On 12th September 1991, TV5 '''have new programmings on Autumn. On 1st July 1993, '''TV5 '''was rebranded this logo the three lines replaced by the eight leaves clover. On 11th June 1996, '''TV5 '''is renamed again '''NDR 5 as part of Nacionalna Dekanskaradio's rebranding effort. On 1st May 1997, NDR 5 switched to the widescreen format. On 11th June 2001, NDR 5 was rebranded this logo the number 5 inside the line cube. On 25th July 2003, NDR 5 '''is renamed again '''NDR Televizija this logo the hexagon eye into the CGI glass used on idents. On 11th June 2004, NDR Televizija was rebranded as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's rebranding effort. On 11th June 2006, NDR Televizija was launched in high-definition simulcast. On 1st January 2010, NDR Televizija stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and enlarged in HD simulcast (720i > 1080i). On 16th September 2011, NDR Televizija was new look as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's 65th anniversary effort. On 12th September 2014, NDR Televizija '''was new look created by Argentine design company '''Lumbre. On 11th June 2016, NDR Televizija '''was rebranded created again by '''Lumbre. On 11th June 2018, NDR Televizija was launched in ultra high-definition simulcast. Programmings News * Segodnija * Segodnija Sport * Pogoda * 60 Minuti * Novosti-7 * Novosti-11 * Novosti-18 * Novosti-20 * Novosti World * * Novosti Update * Entertainment * Eurovision Song Contest * Junior Eurovision Song Contest * Yukovision Song Contest * Kids Yukovision Song Contest * Golos Dekaniji * Telejuter * Smechorama * Sto k Odnomu * Humorina * Anglaš * Fort Boyard Series * Policija raped * Viva Vruče * Život s Starša * Okrití Oči * Stretni vmeste * V Servisije * Morž Antje * Raboti deni * Lola i Virdžinija * Magrutki * Martin i Jona * Hawaii Five-O * NCIS: Los Angeles * The Young and the Restless * Numb3rs * Arrow * Sherlock * Kovackici Sports (branded as NDR Sport) * UEFA European Championship * FIFA World Cup * UEFA Champions League * Summer Olympic Games * Winter Olympic Games * Liga Dekaniji Movies Exclusive broadcasting rights * Warner Bros. Pictures * Columbia Pictures * Rai Cinema * New Line Cinema * TriStar Pictures * Gaumont Documentaries * Horizon * BBC documentaries * PBS documentaries Children's programmings (branded as Kidi Tivi) Animated series * Scream Street * Cyberchase * Mia and Me * Matt's Monsters * Bat Pat * Arthur * Maya the Bee * Regal Academy * Heidi * 4 1/2 Friends * Winx Club * Vicky the Viking * Lilly the Witch Entertainment * Slagarica * 1, 2, ili 3 * Horizonica * Antje Tivi * Fresh+ Logos NDR (1975-1983).png|First logo (11th June 1976 to 6th October 1983) NDR (1983-1987).png|Second logo (7th October 1983 to 28th February 1985) NDR 5 (1985-1989).png|Third logo (1st March 1985 to 19th June 1989) TV5 (1989-1993).png|Fourth logo (20th June 1989 to 11th September 1991) TV5 (1991-1993).png|Fifth logo (12th September 1991 to 30th June 1993) TV5 (1993-1996).png|Sixth logo (1st July 1993 to 10th June 1996) NDR 5 (1996-2001).png|Seventh logo (11th June 1996 to 10th June 2001) NDR 5 (1998-2001, v zastavkach).png|Seventh logo used on idents and screenbugs (1st February 1998 to 10th June 2001) NDR 5 (2001-2003).png|Eighth logo (11th June 2001 to 24th July 2003) NDR (2001-2004, drugi variant).png|Ninth logo (25th July 2003 to 11th June 2004) NDR (2003-2004).png|Ninth logo used on idents NDR (2004-2016).png|Tenth logo (11th June 2004 to 11th June 2016) NDR HD (2006-2010).png|HD logo (11th June 2006 to 31st December 2009) NDR HD (2010-2016).png|HD logo (1st January 2010 to 11th June 2016) NDR (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (11th June 2016 to present) NDR HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (11th June 2016 to present) NDR 4K (2018-.n.v.).png|UHD logo (11th June 2018 to present) Idents Skrinsot zastavka TV5 (1989).png|Ident (1989) Skrinsot zastavka TV5 (1993).png|Ident (1993) Skrinsot zastavka NDR 5 (1996).png|Ident (1996) Skrinsot zastavka NDR 5 (1999).png|Ident (1999) Skrinsot zastavka NDR 5 (2001).png|Ident (2001) Skrinsot zastavka NDR (2004).png|Ident (2004) Skrinsot zastavka NDR (2006).png|Ident (2006) Skrinsot zastavka NDR (2016-.n.v.).png|Ident (2016) Skrinsot zastavka NDR (2016-.n.v., HD).png|Ident (2016, HD version) Skrinsot zastavka NDR (2018-.n.v., 4K).png|Ident (2018, UHD version) External links * Official website * Twitter * Facebook * Instagram * YouTube |-|Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija= |-|Television in Dekania= Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija Category:Launched in 1976 Category:Dekania Category:Primary television channels